Western Romance
by Javie-and-Sammie
Summary: Seto is a notorius bandit and Yami is his unwilling captive, can the two form a strange kind of friendship? Can love blossom out in the West where it is just so dry?
1. It's always worse

Thank all you guys that have been reviewing my other story it really means alot. Here's something new and different. I got this idea at about 12 last night and I just had to write it cause you hardly ever see YGO western's, actually you never do.XD So without further mindless ramblings from me, here it is 'Western Romance'.

-Insert western music-

Disclaimer: I don't own

Summary: Seto is a notorius bandit and Yami is his unwilling captive, can the two form a strange kind of friendship? Can love blossom out in the West where it is just so dry?

Chapter 1: It's always worse

The sun had barely began to rise and it was already over 99 scorching, hot degrees outside in the fragile town of Paterny. The place could hardly be called a town anymore on account of the vicious criminals that had taken residance within it's borders. 'Outlaws' that was their name and that's what they truely were.

Four years to this day, thats when all the towns troubles had first started. Ever since the outlaws came into town, it had not prospered at all because merchants were afraid to even cross the country border. The thing of it was, this had once been a bustling thriving town, full of laughter and great cheer and streets paved with milk and honey so to speak.

Sadly, the truth of the matter was, even if the outlaws hadn't come along when they had the town still probably wouldn't be that prosperous due to the fact that there had been a severe drought for the past eleven months and production just wasn't what it used to be. So the town was damned either way because if the outlaws hadn't got um the drought sure would'of.

Paterny had a meek population of about 230 or so due to the fact that the outlaws kept everyone in check and made sure that the town was run however they desired it to be run which basically meant that they had done away with anyone that had tried to oppose them in the earlier years. Paterny now mostly consisted of women and children and senile old men. All the young men had either been done off with or banished from town.

Among the fifty outlaws that inhabited the town. The most regarded were Bakura'the grappler', a killer feared among most who had ever heard the name and lived to tell the tale. He had a quick temper and wouldn't hesitate to kill a man whether he was a comrad or not. Marik 'the bron', quick, fast and struck like lightning. Though he was considered calmer than Bakura he was also someone that you might want to look out for. Standing at a strapping 6' 1, he never failed to intimidate his enemy's and had a nasty way of proving that he didn't know the meaning of the word fear.

Among the two it was hard to say who was better at guns since both had skills that were severely accurate, but one thing was for sure, both knew better than to think twice about even thinking of going against their leader who was rumored to have killed over 200 men. Seto Kaiba, was his name and he was as bad assed as they came. He would sooner kill a man than look at him.

He was untouchable, moving from small town to town doing what him and his crew had done to the once prosperous town of Paterny. Seto had a 50,000 dollar bounty on his head, but the strange thing is that he had never even been close to getting caught. Local sheriffs were too afraid to even touch him because they knew that even if they miraculously managed to take him down, there would still be over 50 men on the loose who wouldn't even think twice about killing them for their leader.

Kaiba was a smart man, a lethal mix of brains and bron which is how he stayed out of trouble in the earlier years when he was still new to the game. He had started down the wrong path at the early age of 17, with no family or turn to it wasn't hard for him to figure out that sometimes in life you have to switch sides in order to just stay alive and once he got a taste of the sweet life it was just too hard to turn back.

He had started out being nothing more than one of the members of the band because when he came along there had already been a previous leader. That problem had been taken care of easily due to a shoot out. Let's just say that after this, people knew better than to mess with the Kaiba name.

**March 23rd 1863**

The land was just so dry, so barren Kaiba honestly didn't know how much more he could suck out of this poor town. This drought hadn't really been the easiest thing to deal with either, the heat made people... crazy.

He was cheif, head pocho, leader of the gang, it had been four years since they had migrated to this town. It was so hard to believe that up to three years ago this place had been considered a 'hot spot' meaning it had been a wealthy little town earning most of their wealth through imports and exports and other 'legal' means. Then he had come along and took it all away. At this thought, a crude smile made it's way known on Seto's handsom features.

"Sir, the Governer of Jamestown is ready to talk," said one or another of the nameless men that accompanied Seto in his path of destruction.

"Good, send him in."

The man dissapeared out of the room for a minute and when he returned he was accompanied by a middle aged man around the age of 45.

"Ah, Governer," began Seto as he eyed the man as a predator would eye his prey, "I understand that you're ready to talk after our little 'persuasion'.

"Persuasion, you practically burned down half my town!"

" If you think that's bad it can always get worse, give me what I ask and no further harm will come to you, or your town" added Seto as an afterthought.

"Why should I believe you, the word of an outlaw, and besides that fact I've already told you sir that I simply cannot meet your demands."

"Well, I'm sure we could... work something out."

"Sir, you've taken all I have what more do I or my poor town for that matter have that you could possibly ever want?" asked the Governer in desperation.

The moment these words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it, he could practically see the evil little wheels in Seto's head turning.

These were just the words Seto was waiting to hear, he already knew what he wanted before the words had even left his mouth. He had been thinking about it for some time now.

"You know, the life of an outlaw can be a lonely one..."

"NO"

"It would be nice for once to feel the soft touch of ... a woman after a long day of taking care of the town," The man stared at Seto in horror because by now, he had already basically figured out what was about to be asked, more like demanded of him and in truth he had expected it soon or later when he couldn't pay Seto his 25,000 a month.

"Please sir not the women"

"Governor, I'm surprised at you trying to keep them all to yourself now that's just greedy," "Don't worry, I won't take all your precious women, all I ask is that you give me five of your very best my choice of course."

At hearing this the Governor sighed in relief, it wasn't that he was happy with the situation in all truths his hands were tied. Seto had only asked for five women, it was something he could do. Considering all the power he had the Governer knew better than to decline because he knew that being with Seto was better than being against him.

"So what is your answer Governer?," asked an impatient Seto.

"Very well"

"Good, I shall be taking a trip to Jamestown in 2 days, until then have them ready."

------------------------------------------------------

**The local Benzinery**

"This town fucking sucks," complained an angry Bakura while downing his second shot of cheap Vodka.

"When are we gonna leave?" Asked a slightly drunken Marik.

"I don't fucking know but somethings gotta fuckin give, we been here for four years now!"

"Even the whores here don't excite me much anymore, now you know there's something wrong with that cause there's nothing better than a cheap whore."

"Amen, brother" Agreed Bakura.

"Arn't we suppose to be going to Jamestown tomarrow or somethin'

"Oh yeah, Seto said somethin bout getting his pay by alternate means."

"Damn, that guy stops at nothing, wonder what it is,"

"I don't really give a fuck, I'm drunk and this damn benzene is giving me a fuckin migraine," At this Bakura stood, albeit a little shakily and made his way slowly out the door even in his slightly drunken state people knew better than to fuck with him.

Marik just stared on at his friend and finished off his drink. Now there was only one thing to do, find a bitch and a bed.

----------------------------------------------------

**Jamestown**

"What the fuck are we going to Jamestown for Kaiba, whatever it is why not just have them bring it to us?" Asked an irritated Bakura, it wasn't his fault it was just he had a MOTHER-fuckin hangover.

"I'm picky," answered Kaiba truthfully.

"What is there to be picky about, whatever it is it better be fuckin fantastic," said Marik always having to put in his two cents.

"Trust me gentlemen, it will be"

---------------------------------------------------

"Father, this is so inhumaine, how can you just trade them in like their cattle or something," complained Yami, the Governers son.

"Son, I'm not happy about this situation either, but it's all I can do to keep the rest of the town safe, keep you safe."

" I know but still..."

"No Yami, I will not see you hurt, I'll do anything to prevent that," said the Governer with a serious expression on his face.

"Father, someone should do something about them, they can't just do this to innocent people."

"No one want's to do anything my son, they have all the sheriffs scared and anyone even strong enough to bring them down is working for them."

"What can we do," Asked Yami with a bewildered expression on his pretty face.

"No Yami, WE are not going to do anything, YOU are going to stay out of their way for the duration of their visit, understand?"

"But father..."

"Yami, no but's, I will not see you getting hurt I would rather die," " YOU WILL stay out of sight is that clear?" Asked the Governer with a serious expression on his features.

"Yes sir" He would do as his father asked and stay out of sight, but he would not stay away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A grand banquet had been held in their honor, or more like to make sure that they stayed on the right side of the fence. The dinner had been nothing short of spectacular, they really didn't deserve it.

"So governer, shall we begin the festivities?" Asked Seto.

The Governor put on a charming smile, it was all he could do to hide his disgust and contempt for the man.

"Sure"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yami what are you doing," Asked Anzu, one of Yami's close friends."Your father gave you strict orders to stay hidden"

"And I am, I just want to see"

"We're going to get caught Yami, I don't want to get in trouble"

"We are not going to get caught, well at least if you shut up we won't," Said Yami pointing an accusing glare at Anzu.

"Ok, just be careful."

"Arn't you coming?"

"No I'll keep watch" Yami just rolled his eyes, he knew the real reason was that she was terrified but he wouldn't hold it against her after all, he was sort of a daredevil.

------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" These girls make the ones in Paterny look like shi..." Bakura never got to finish on account of the fact that he was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Will you have a little class!"

"Ok Governer, I'll take her, her" Seto stopped to weigh his options, "Her and..."

"You animal!"

It was as if the world had just stopped turning in that one moment as everyone turned to see the governers son pointing an accusing finger at Seto. _So much for staying hidden._ Yami was so furious it was in that moment that he decided that he had to do something, it just wasn't right! Who were they to think that they could just come in here and take away his home. He would teach them a lesson.

In that one moment, Seto was willing to bet everything he had, which was alot, that he had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. He never knew that another man could be described as beautiful and this was proving that there was undoubtedly an acception to the rule. This boy made the other girl look like unlit candles in a room full of glowing light bulbs (_which wern't even invented yet!)_

"SLAP!"

Seto didn't even know what hit him, well he had an idea but it was too far fetched to believe. No one ever dared... No one ever thought... NO one ever ...

"Yami!" Exclaimed the Governer with fear evidant in his voice. "Please forgive him, he's not well he hasn't been taking his medication..."

"Father I feel fine, someone has to teach these dogs a lesson" Exclaimed Yami with fire in his eyes.

Seto had gotten over his momentary shock and was now staring at Yami with something he couldn't quite place.

"Governer, it seems there is to be a slight change of plans, instead of these women I will take..." At this Seto paused a moment to take a look around and with a more than innocent look, his eyes landed on Yami, "Him"

"I like them feisty"

-------------------

Well PPL there it is. Yami has balls!!!! Please don't be shy to tell me what you think. Also I know it isn't very westerny but I tried. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible, well that is if you like it or not and you know how you can let me know don't you? Well just incase you don't... REVEIW!! Please. It will be much appreciated!!!! Untill next time.


	2. A new life

**-Previously on Western Romance-**

"OK Governor, I'll take her, her" Seto stopped to weigh his options, "Her and..."

"You animal!"

It was as if the world had just stopped turning in that one moment as everyone turned to see the governor's son pointing an accusing finger at Seto. _So much for staying hidden._ Yami was so furious it was in that moment that he decided that he had to do something, it just wasn't right! Who were they to think that they could just come in here and take away his home. He would teach them a lesson.

In that one moment, Seto was willing to bet everything he had, which was alot, that he had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. He never knew that another man could be described as beautiful and this was proving that there was undoubtedly an exception to the rule. This boy made the other girl look like unlit candles in a room full of glowing light bulbs.

"SLAP!"

Seto didn't even know what hit him, well he had an idea but it was too far fetched to believe. No one ever dared... No one ever thought... NO one ever ...

"Yami!" Exclaimed the Governor with fear evident in his voice. "Please forgive him, he's not well he hasn't been taking his medication..."

"Father I feel fine, someone has to teach these dogs a lesson" Exclaimed Yami with fire in his eyes.

Seto had gotten over his momentary shock and was now staring at Yami with something he couldn't't quite place.

"Governor, it seems there is to be a slight change of plans, instead of these women I will take..." At this Seto paused a moment to take a look around and with a more than innocent look, his eyes landed on Yami, "Him"

"I like them feisty"

--------------------------------------

Ever since the day Yami was born he'd known he was special, being the governer's son had ensured that his chances of ever leading a 'normal' life were slim to none. Constantly sheltered from the so called world of unhappiness and misery, he had never been given the wings to find out what any of that truly was.

True he had witnessed death, as his mother had fallen casualty to the unseen force upon man that cannot be cured or helped, but it occupied only a small portion of his memory as he was too young when it occurred to recall. In his sixteen years of life he couldn't count on one hand any incidents of emotional or otherwise physical elements of pain he had ever been engaged in, he had his father to thank for that.

In all these years he had always been there to guide his son, to make sure he would never feel an ounce of sorrow or regret. Yami had never gotten the chance to experience one of the most influential emotions that made human nature so complex.

He never had to experience pain which was both horrible and beautiful in it's nature all at the same time, for without pain how are we to know we are truly alive? To feel is one of the greatest gifts of all, pain is just one of it's components and from it we learn to accept fate and move on. Yami was under exposed to this and fate was about to show him this in the cruelest way possible.

--------------------------------------

"What's it gonna be Governor, the town that you love so much or," Seto allowed a crude smirk to grace his features as he stared pointedly at Yami, "The boy."

"No," stated the Governor with such finalment in his voice that any other person would have just given up, but unfortunately this wasn't just any other person we're talking about here.

"I see, Governor it occurs to me that you don't realize who I am, with one word I could grind this pitiful town into dust, so I'll ask you again to reconsider." remarked Seto as he brandished a sterling silver gun from his vest where it lay dormant, for now.

In his history of being Governor of this weary town he'd had to make many decisions each more difficult than the next. In all that time, those decisions had depended solely on the best interest of the people. Now, what decision was he to make and at what cost? On one hand he had his town, the place he himself had been brought up as a child, his home. On the other side, there was his child, his son. Yami was worth more to him than the rarest gold.

Until now, decisions made regarding Yami were simple and one sided, if it was in his best interest then the decisions were easily acknowledged, if not then they were forgotten along with whoever formulated the idea in the first place.

As he looked around at his town, at his people he realized that there was only so much more that they could take, but there was so much more Seto could do to make life here simply unbearable. This town was barely standing, but it was doing just that, 'standing'.

He looked around at the children that would never have the chance to grow up if he gave the wrong answer and so it was with a heavy heart that he place his cobalt firmly into Seto's shimmering sapphire ones and prepared to do the one thing he could do, the only thing he could do.

"Take him." said the Governor sounding as though his whole world had just been ripped from beneath him.

"Father." Inquired Yami his eyes ablaze.

"Good choice," Said Seto his crude smirk still firmly in place as he motioned for Yami to enter the wagon. When Seto realized that Yami had yet to comply with his orders, he motioned for Marik to grab him and 'escort him to the wagon.

"No!, let me go, Father!," Screamed Yami, but it was all in vain, the Governor had already began walking away with a devastated air about him and more more than noticeable sag in his shoulders. He couldn't stand there and watch them take his pride and joy away.

"Let go of me, you bastard!," Screamed Yami in frustration as he realized with great misery that his father had just traded him to his enemy.

"Just quiet down shrimp," Said Marik with a sneer as he shoved Yami with more force than necessary into the wagon.

As soon as Yami was placed securely in the wagon, Seto strode over to Bakura and gave his strict orders, without regret or remorse in his voice as he spoke perfectly punctuated and without a doubt, he made sure that Yami would hear every word he was about to say.

"This pitiful town is taking up unnecessary space, and kill all these dogs that call this dump home," Seto turned to watch Yami from his position seated unwillingly in the carriage. He saw every emotion run through Yami's countenance from regret, to hatred, sorrow, self loathing... and he loved every bit of it. "Start with the Governor, kill everyone that comes in your path."

From Yami's prospective his world had just been turned upside down. He hated Seto so much right now, he had never felt all these emotions all at once and they were so intense. His father, his home had just been ripped right out from under him in less than a day and so it was then as the carriage began to depart that he realized that life as he knew it had been greatly altered forever.

------------------------------

**Paterny**

**3 days later**

**March 27th, 1863**

"The kid still refuses to eat, he won't even leave his room, he just sit's in that room all day crying." Said Bakura as he walked alongside Seto in the courtyard.

"That bad huh?, ungrateful wretch! I did him a favor, what could he have possibly gotten from that third rate town besides disease and famine?"

"You honestly believe that?" asked Bakura in disbelief."You know what, don't answer that." added Bakura as an afterthought.

"It doesn't matter anyhow, whether he adjusts to his new life here or not is insignificant, I never go back on an investment.

Bakura had heard that line one too many times to ever doubt the authenticity behind it. Come hell or high water, Seto never went back on matters of business, especially when so much was put on the line for it.

-------------------------------

Sixteen years and in all that time Yami could not recall crying this much, ever. He just felt so... sad. It felt as though someone had forcefully removed his heart, crushed it and then haphazardly attempted to shove all the little splintered pieces back in his chest.

Everything that he had once known was gone. The people he had called friends, his home, his... father. The last thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and left him feeling queasy all over again.

Of all the things that had happened to him within the last three days losing his father was the worst. He was the only family he had left and now he was alone.

Thinking back, there was not a doubt in his mind that Seto had wanted him to hear what had been said. He'd wanted him to hear what he'd planned to do, probably from the very beginning. Judging from what type of man Seto was, Yami would be willing to bet his life that Seto had planned on destroying Jamestown from the very beginning, he'd just wanted to suck all he could out of the already pitiful town before literally 'grinding it into the dust' and for that Yami hated him, he hated him more than he had ever hated any one person or thing ever.

All his father's hard work and all the other Governor's that came before him, all their hard work and dreams had been destroyed in that one night.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Startled Yami turned toward the door where the voice had came from, he hadn't even realized that the door had been opened or that someone had entered for that matter. _At least it's the silver haired one this time the other one's just... scary. _Thought Yami as a visible shiver racked through his small body.

"No, I'm not fucking alright."

"..."

"You people just killed everything I've ever had or known and you expect me to be alright in just three days? I hate you! I hate you all, Get out!"

Patience was not one of the strong emotions in Bakura's personality. As a matter of fact he didn't even know the meaning of the word, but when it was said and done he could... sympathize with Yami for the most part. He too had known the pain of loss oh so well, but be that as it may Yami would not get too many free throws at him before he started to retaliate with some throws of his own.

"Whether you hate me or not is your concern because trust me kid, I don't give a fuck. Here drink this soup." said Bakura as he placed the soup and it's contents down on the small side table next to Yami's bed.

"I hate soup." said Yami through gritted teeth as he glared from the soup and then back to Bakura again.

Bakura only smirked at him before turning on his heels with all intentions of leaving the room.

SLAM!!

Bakura turned to examine the spot on the wall were his head had just been seconds ago. Yami had just thrown his soup bowl and all it's contents with every intention of nailing Bakura in the head 'dead on'.

Fire ignited within Bakura as he turned once again to face Yami.

"I said, I- hate- soup."

In a flash, Bakura was standing in front of Yami's bed, his gun pointed at Yami's temple, index finger set firmly on the trigger.

"My patience is all used up, your fucking dead."

Bakura's crimson eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized that Yami was smirking right back at him. _What the hell is he thinking, I'm about to shoot his fucking brains out._

"You don't have the balls."

------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I know it's been a while and I'm a little rusty BUT don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think. Next time there'll be a little Seto and Yami interaction, that is... if Yami survives. Anyways thanks again and please review!!!!!!!!!! It's the only way to go.


	3. Unrequited

**Western Romance**

**Chapter 3: Unrequited**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this!!!

------------------------------------

**Previously on Western Romance:**

Bakura turned to examine the spot on the wall were his head had just been seconds ago. Yami had just thrown his soup bowl and all it's contents with every intention of nailing Bakura in the head 'dead on'.

Fire ignited within Bakura as he turned once again to face Yami.

"I said, I- hate- soup."

In a flash, Bakura was standing in front of Yami's bed, his gun pointed at Yami's temple, index finger set firmly on the trigger.

"My patience is all used up, your fucking dead."

Bakura's crimson eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized that Yami was smirking right back at him. What the hell is he thinking, I'm about to shoot his fucking brains out.

"You don't have the balls."

--------------------------------

Sometimes being in charge was vastly overrated noted Seto as he placed his sterling silver gun back in his blazer. Everyone always looking to you for directions, always having to decide what to do what moves to make. Sure it had it's perks but sometimes it made him wonder, was this the right life he had chosen and then in an all too familiar moment of realization it became all too clear to him that if things had factored out differently, this probably wouldn't have been his first choice for how his life should have been played out.

Well, no sense in crying over spilt milk now, things in the past would remain just there, in the past. The fact still remained that things were as they were.

He was an outlaw and all the burdens that he had to carry came with the title no matter how hard it was to accept at time's. He would always put on a brave face, he would always do what he had to do to ensure his survival and he would do it for the simple fact that this was the life he had chosen, no matter how disgusted he was with that fact.

-----------------------------------

**-Earlier On-**

Seto was at complete and utter peace, a feeling that he rarely 'if ever' got the privilege of experiencing. It was a slow season, income was down but one of the few good things was that the pathetic excuses for sheriffs of some of the closer towns had finally began to figure out that it probably wasn't a wise idea to fuck with him.

A smirk came to his face as he thought back on his earlier years, how he'd had to fight to gain all that he had today. Back then he'd been young, reckless, never thinking of the consequences for his actions. Thinking back there were so many things he would have done differently, but in the end he would always come to the conclusion that those decisions and choices molded him into the ruthless leader he was today, '_made me stronger_', thought Seto as his smirk widened, '_fucking invincible_'. He had everything he ever wanted and more.

At his last thought he couldn't help but recall his latest investment. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was a hell of a catch. A trophy to make any man proud and make others wish and wish for something they would never have. He remembered the first time he'd brought Yami to Paterny, the overwhelming sense of jealousy in the air it had caused was almost overwhelming... almost.

They had every right to be jealous, Yami was so exotic, hell if he'd been on the outside looking in he'd have been one jealous bastard as well. Oh yes, he would enjoy Yami very much, this situation was no different than tasting expensive wine for the very first time.

Rising from his post he decided that now was as good a time as any to pay Yami a little visit. '_I wonder_ _if Bakura finally got him to eat, he's already all too skinny_.'

----------------------------------

Two sets of eyes locked firmly on each other, both holding each others gazes, neither willing to back down. Bakura couldn't tell how long this had been going on and the truth was he didn't care. He couldn't remember ever being this pissed off... ever! And that saying something since Bakura and pissed off kinda walked hand in hand.

The thing that was pissing him off now was that even after everything, the kid still refused to yield to him, there wasn't even a trace of fear on that flawless face. He had been in the situation countless amounts of time's and in all those times he couldn't remember the situation being dragged on for this long, though that could be due to a number of reasons one of them being that he never really bothered to talk, that was pretty much what his gun was for.

Another reason could have been that this situation wasn't quite like the other's, this little shit belonged to Seto but then again that never stopped him before so what was holding him back now?

"On your fucking feet!", Barked Bakura as Yami still refused to fear him.

It took everything Yami had not to just bust out laughing. This whole situation was just so ridiculous it was almost as if his life was being written like some sort of twisted story that little by little was beginning to unfold.

"Did you hear what I said? Stand."

Deciding it would do no good to angry Bakura any further, Yami decided to humor Bakura by rising to his feet a little stiffly. The only indication that Bakura was pleased with Yami's obedience came in the small almost invisible twitch of his lips.

"I could shoot you right now and the only people that would be around to witness it would be you and me." Said Bakura as he pressed the gun close to Yami's temple.

"And yet you haven't done so, why is that?" Asked Yami as he stared impossibly deep into Bakura's eyes.

Once again Bakura was brought back to his own internal question, why hadn't he killed Yami yet? As he stared into those two determined eyes to answer became all too clear to him.

"Your not worth it." Said Bakura as he pushed Yami back onto the bed.

"Maybe not, but at least I know what I am." Said Yami as he moved to get into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, and what is that exactly?" Asked Bakura barely managing to contain the curiosity that leaked from his voice.

"I'm many things, but a coward is not one of them."

"Are you calling me a coward?", Asked Bakura as he stared at Yami fiercely.

"And if I am?"

Bakura just didn't get this kid, it was almost as if he had a death wish. That or he was just really stupid.

"Don't underestimate me, I won't hesitate twice to kill you."

"Prove it"

"It would be my pleasure."

"What the hell is going on in here."

--------------------------------

Seto was outraged, he had just entered the room Yami was occupying not only to find Bakura there, but Bakura was there pointing a gun at Yami's head. 'What the fuck!'

"I'm about to cut your losses Seto." Said Bakura as his finger twitched on the trigger.

"What!" Barked Seto as he stared on at Bakura and then to the unfazed Yami.

"He's got such a fucking smart mouth on him, you don't need filth like this around."

"Drop the fucking gun and get out." Seto said the words so calmly that Bakura wasn't even sure he'd heard them.

Bakura turned to stare at Seto evenly in his eyes. Had he just heard right, it sounded like...

"Didn't you hear me Bakura, I said get out." Repeated Seto a little louder this time.

"I will, right after I kill him."

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing, Bakura was going against his orders he never thought he'd live to see the day when one of his men would openly defy him. Bakura had been one of his most trusted men, but oh well, lessons must be taught.

"So your not gonna leave then?", Asked Seto as he moved to take out his own gun, a cruel smirk staining his face. "Very well then" And then without warning a shot was fired.

'_What the hell was that!'_ Thought Marik as he dropped his deck onto the table. '_That sounded like a fucking gun shot.' _

Gun shoots were nothing new in Paterny, hell, they did live in gun shot country as it was nicknamed, but what made this strange was that it sounded like it came from the house.

Thinking nothing of it Marik resumed his card game. "Prepare to pay me my 3 pounds jackass!"

-----------------------------

From his position, Bakura braced his self for the blow. Soon or later he'd seen this coming. Him and Seto were too much alike, both not wanting to back down, but in a small part of his mind he had considered them somewhat friends, what a fucking dumb ass he had been.

It seemed like time had frozen still as Bakura opened his eyes once again.

Seto smirked as he looked on at Bakura. He'd been so ready to accept his death and by his hands too. It would've been a big mistake to kill him. Bakura was one of his most trusted companions, he would never allow himself to call him a friend, but he knew replacing him would be a difficult task, now Marik on the other hand was a different story.

"Now seriously Bakura, I need some alone time with Yami, the next time I fire I'm sure I won't miss."

Bakura had just come to terms that he was still alive and to illustrate that point he walked right out the door.

After Bakura closed the door, Seto turned to look at Yami, who had remained silent during the whole event. He didn't look shaken in the least.

Yami didn't know what to say as he stared on at the man that was responsible for all the pain he was currently feeling. As he thought about how he would never be able to go home, how he would never see his father or friends again fresh tears welled up in his eyes. '_And to think he has the nerve to just stand there like he hadn't just destroyed my life three days ago.'_

Seto wasn't a fool, he knew exactly what was going through Yami's head right now and he couldn't bring himself to care. Yami was 'his', maybe he didn't realize it yet but he would.

"I understand that you haven't been eating, why is that?"

'_Is this guy serious!' _"That's all you have to say to me, after what you've done!", Screamed Yami in rage. Initially, he wasn't going to give Seto the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him, but when he just came in here and acted like everything was as it should be what else was he suppose to do.

"You haven't answered my question Yami."

"You son of a bitch!, you slaughtered my whole family and then expect me to have a civilized conversation with you, and you didn't even have the decency say sorry!", Yelled Yami as his tears got a hold of him.

Seto allowed a puzzled expression to grace his features as he voiced his thoughts "Why would I say sorry?"

In that one moment Yami felt like his insides had been set on fire. '_Monster' _This man didn't have any remorse, this was a man that could kill an entire village and sleep like a king the same night.

Yami let his rage take hold of him as he lunged at Seto with every intention of smashing his face in, too bad Seto was already two steps ahead of him.

Seto had seen every single thought that had raced through that pretty head. He had seen the untold rage in those eyes as Yami lunged at him in reckless abandon and he loved it. He caught Yami in mid-air as the latter proceeded to hit him everywhere he could get his hands on. The hits didn't hurt, but they were annoying as hell.

"Will you stop!" Said Seto as he grabbed both Yami's hands in one of his much larger ones.

"You bastard!, you ruined my life and you don't even care!, you're a monster!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know. So what you're families dead move on."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too, but at least I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with you."

"Why did you bring me here?, why didn't you just kill me too?!"

"You know what, I'm beginning to ask myself the same thing." Said Seto as he pushed Yami back onto the bed before climbing on himself.

"Get off me, what are you doing?!", Screamed Yami as he struggled still in Seto firm grip on his wrists.

"Relax! I'm not gonna do what ever it is that you think I'm gonna do, if you sit back."

Yami immediately relaxed himself in fear of what Seto might do if he didn't.

"Now here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna sit here quietly while I go into the kitchen and get you some food, when I return you will eat whatever it is that I have brought you, after that you will bathe and then go to sleep do you understand me?" Asked Seto as he stared at Yami silently daring him to say no.

"Yes", Said Yami through gritted teeth. As much as it was killing him to comply, he knew that Seto could be much worse than he was now and for some reason, he didn't want to see that.

"Good."

Yami watched Seto from his position as he climbed off the bed and out the door

Moments later Seto returned with Yami's meal which consisted of ...soup! Yami stared at the soup like it was the most vile substance in the world, 'which to him it was', then back up at Seto who held a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I heard how much you like it."

Yami ate his food in silence and then after he took his bath just like Seto had told him to before retiring to his bed for the night all the while thinking of the cruel outlaw who had captured him and destroyed all the dreams he'd ever had in less than a week.

---------------------------

Well there it is!! Seto is just so mean isn't he? Well Yami isn't about to take it lying down. I couldn't let Seto kill Bakura he's important to the story, well not really but he makes the whole thing funnier!!

So anyway read, review and be merry!!


End file.
